Merona
by Ray Ichioza
Summary: Sedikit drabbe tentang hoby Naruto yang selalu membuat Hinata merona..."Bukan Hinata-chan namanya kalau tanpa rona merah ini,"... 2nd fict, special for HFNH... Mind to RnR...?


**Drabble fict dari seorang author abal berpenname, Ray Ichioza. Special for HFNH (salahkan FFN kenapa saya sampai telat publish XD). Haha… yasud… selamat membaca.**

**Disclimer: NARUTO belong to Mahashi Kishimoto**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Rona  
><strong>

**.**

Hari minggu pagi, Hinata dan Naruto ketika itu sedang mebuat kue bersama-sama. Hinata sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya, membuat beberapa kue berbentuk hati yang tentunya untuk kekasih tercinta-Naruto. Hinata merona sendiri ketika membayangkan saat ia menyerahkan kue itu nanti. Tapi toh itu urusan nanti. Yang membuatnya penasaran sekarang adalah kue seperti apa yang Naruto buat untuknya. Si bocah pirang itu juga tak mau memperlihatkannya, katanya harus selesai dulu. Hal itu tentunya makin membuat Hinata penasaran.

"Naruto-kun..," panggil Hinata, "Naruto-kun buat bentuk apa sih…?" tanyanya.

"Sebentar..." respon Naruto, "sedikit lagi."

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"TADAAA..." seru Naruto berbalik dengan 'segumpal' adonan kue di kedua telapak tangannya.

"Itu... Apa...?" tanya Hinata sungkan. Sejujurnya Hinata tidak tahu adonan kue di tangan Naruto itu bentuknya apa.

"E... Ini kamu Hinata-chan." Jawab Naruto.

Hinata jadi makin tidak mengerti, "Itu... Aku...?"

"Iya... Seperti onigiri yang kamu buatkan untukku dulu," bocah pirang itu nyengir, "Lihat! Ini matamu, ini poni rambutmu, lalu ini..."

Melihat tingkah Naruto, Hinata tak kuasa menahan kikikannya. Bagaimana tidak? Yang Naruto pegang bahkan tak jelas itu apa.

"Kenapa malah tertawa?" tanya Naruto sedikit kesal.

"Ma... Maaf..." kata Hinata minta maaf tanpa menghilangkan senyum manisnya, "tapi terima kasih ya... Naruto-kun."

Melihat senyum Hinata, dan sedikit rona merah yang menghiasi paras kekasihnya itu, Naruto malah luluh. Rasa kesalnya tadi langsung sirna entah kemana.

"Ah... Ada yang kelupaan," tiba-tiba, Naruto merasa ada yang kurang dengan karya seninya setelah melihat eksperesi Hinata barusan. Dengan satu jarinya, Naruto memperbaiki hasil karyanya itu. Sesaat kemudian...

"Nah... Sekarang baru sempurna," seru Naruto bersemangat sambil menunjukan hasil akhir jerih payahnya yang sudah diberi garis-garis di kedua sisinya.

"Bukan Hinata-chan namanya kalau tanpa rona merah ini," ucap Naruto sambil nyengir.

Detik berikutnya, hal yang Naruto maksud tercipta di wajah Hinata yang kini sudah tertunduk menahan malu. Sementara Naruto, dia cuma nyengir seperti biasa.

**.**

**To Close**

**.**

"Hinata-chan..."

"KYAA..."

"UWAAA..."

Bruk...

"Hi... Hinata-chan, kau tak apa-apa...?" tanya Naruto saat melihat Hinata-kekasihnya- terjungkal kebelakang, jatuh dari ayunan tempat gadis itu awalnya duduk manis.

"A... Aduh..," ringis Hinata sambil mengusap-usap pantatnya, "A-aku... Tidak apa-apa ko, Naruto-kun. Aku cuma terkejut saja." katanya lagi sesaat kemudian. Hinata sebenarnya sedang menunggu Naruto untuk acara kencan mereka. Tapi tanpa Hinata duga, Naruto yang orangnya memang jahil, muncul tiba-tiba dihadapan Hinata.

"Pasti karena wajah ku ya...? Apa aku semenakutkan itu." kata Naruto dengan nada kesal yang dibuat-buat.

"Bu-bukan begitu.., hanya saja..." Hinata merasa bersalah.

"Hanya saja apa...?" tanya Naruto sambil mengurangi jarak di antara mereka, hingga wajah mereka hanya terpisah beberapa centi saja. Hinata makin salah tingkah, wajahnya benar-benar jadi kepiting rebus sekarang. Dengan sedikit keberanian, ia akhirnya menjawab…

"Wa... Wajah Naruto-kun terlalu de-kat." katanya sambil memainkan jarinya.

"E...?"

Hening...

"Bwahaha..." tawa Naruto pecah karena mendengar jawaban Hinata.

"Ja-jangan tertawa," rengek Hinata sambil menahan malu, "Aku ma-masih belum terbiasa."

"Maaf-maaf. Habis bagaimana ya...?" kata Naruto agak kerepotan karena tertawa, "masa belum terbiasa juga…? Bukankah wajah kita sudah pernah 'nempel', Hinata-chan?"

"Ne... Nempel...?" Hinata tambah merona.

"Iya... Lewat sini," kata Naruto sambil menyentuh bibir Hinata dengan jari telunjuknya.

Keadaan Hinata setelah itu…? Pikirkan sendiri saja lah…

**.**

**Beauty**

**.  
><strong>

"Wah... Aku tak menyangka. Jadi terlihat sangat indah kalau dilihat dari sini," seru Hinata ketika menyaksikan pemandangan di depannya. Sementara Naruto yang ada di belakangnya hanya tersenyum lembut melihat tingkah polos gadis yang telah menjadi kekasihnya itu.

Sekarang ini, Naruto untuk pertama kalinya mengajak Hinata kepuncak pahatan wajah Hokage sebagai tempat mereka kencan. Dan sepertinya itu sangat berhasil, Hinata terlihat sangat menikmati keindahan langit malam Konoha yang dipenuhi oleh jutaan bintang.

"Terima kasih telah mengajakku ke sini, Naruto-kun," Hinata tersenyum menoleh kearah Naruto, "ini tempat terindah yang pernah kudatangi."

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto yang sukses membuat Hinata heran, "menurutku nggak tuh..."

"Eh... Kenapa?" tanya Hinata penasaran, "padahal tempat ini sangat indah menurutku," tambahnya kemudian kembali menatap kedepan. Nampak sedikit raut kekecewaan di wajah Heiress Hyuuga itu karena sedikit berbeda pendapat dengan sang kekasih.

Naruto tak langsung menjawab. Si bocah pirang malah mendekati Hinata perlahan sehingga tak disadari oleh sang gadis. Dan saat jarak mereka benar-benar dekat, Naruto melakukan sesuatu yang langsung membuat gadisnya tersentak. Calon Hokage terhebat itu menyusupkan kedua lengan kekarnya tiba-tiba namun tetap selembut yang ia bisa. Hingga tubuh ramping Hinata berada dalam dekapannya seutuhnya.

"Na... Naruto-kun?" wajah Hinata langsung diserbu rona merah seperti biasa, hanya dengan intensitas yang berbeda.

"Bagiku..." kata Naruto pelan, "Air terjun di tempat kita mencari Bikocho dulu itu jauh lebih indah."

"Ke... Ke-napa?" Hinata makin tak karuan.

Naruto mendekatkan mulutnya tepat ke samping telinga Hinata, kemudian berbisik...

"Soalnya... Disanalah, untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat hal terindah dalam hidupku."

"A... Apa itu..." tanya Hinata makin gagap. Rona merah itu pun makin tak terkendali karena Hinata mulai menyadari apa hal terindah yang dimaksud Naruto.

"Dirimu Hime... Kamu lah hal terindah dalam hidupku."

Tepat! Dugaan Hinata tidak meleset. Yang Naruto maksud pasti kejadian waktu itu, kejadian saat ia berlatih tanpa sehelai kain pun yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"Na... Naru...to-kun." Hinata makin terhanyut ketika lengan Naruto mulai menjelajah pijakan barunya. Sesekali lenguhan yang terdengar erotis itu terlepas dari bibir ranum sang gadis.

Naruto kembali mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Hinata. Sudut bibirnya terangkat yang menandakan kalau dia sedang tersenyum-atau mungkin seringai-.

"Aku ingin keindahan itu lagi... Sekarang," bisiknya lembut, "bolehkan…? Hime…?"

Yah… bisa dipastikan, Hinata takkan pulang-lagi- malam ini. Dan itu artinya PR bagi seorang Neji Hyuuga, mencari alasan yang tepat untuk 'menipu' sang pemimpin klan, Hiashi Hyuuga.

**.**

**Tanda Tangan**  
>.<p>

"Naruto-kun sedang apa?" tanya Hinata ketika melihat Naruto sedang asik berkutat dengan kertas dan dan pensil. Tentu bukan pemandangan yang biasa jika seorang Naruto dekat-dekat dengan alat-alat semacam itu.

"Aku sedang belajar," jawab Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya, "tanda tangan."

"Tanda tangan...?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Iya... Akhir-akhir ini banyak yang minta tanda tanganku. Makanya aku mau memperbaiki tanda tanganku agar lebih bagus lagi."

"Wah... Baguslah," Hinata tersenyum ikut senang, "kapan-kapan, aku juga minta tanda tangannya ya, Naruto-kun."

"Tidak boleh..." jawab Naruto cepat.

"Eh...? Kenapa...?" respon Naruto yang tidak diduga Hinata itu membuatnya sedikit terkejut.

"Itu artinya kamu serakah Hinata-chan," kata Naruto setelah memutar kursi tempat duduknya, berbalik menghadap Hinata dengan mulut yang sengaja ia manyunkan.

"Se... Serakah...?" Hinata makin bingung. Ekspresi Hinata yang sudah diperkirakan Naruto itu sukses membuatnya gemas. Sudut bibirnya terangkat yang menandakan kalau si jinchuriki Kyubi itu kini tersenyum. Dan dengan tiba-tiba, Naruto meraih lengan kekasihnya dan menariknya hingga gadis itu terduduk di pangkuannya. Kedua tangan kekar Naruto pun langsung membungkus Hinata dalam satu rangkulan. Hinata terkejut bukan main. Akibatnya ia tak mampu membendung rona merah yang langsung menyerbu wajah manisnya.

"Na-Naruto-kun?" ucap Hinata gagap.

"Kenapa malah minta tanda tangan lagi," kata Naruto tepat di dekat telinga kekasihnya. "Bukannya aku sudah sering memberimu 'tanda', Hinata-chan...?" Nada bicara Naruto terdengar menggoda.

"Di sini..."

Hinata membeku dan semakin merona saat merasakan jari telunjuk Naruto bermain-main... di leher jenjangnya.

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya…? Itu PR buat kalian para readers untuk membayngkannya sendiri… XD

…**..Finish…**

* * *

><p>Yep.. itu dia.. walau Cuma drabble pendek nan abal, saya harp ini cukup untuk ikut meramaikan HFNH tahun ini.. Maaf ya.. minna… kalu jelek… saya mau UN soalnya, tambah lagi kesehatan saya agak down akhir2 ini… jadi saya ga bisa maksimal meramaikan HFNH tahun ini….<p>

Dan bagi yang nungguin updetan fict saya yang satunya (Our Dreams), maaf juga karena aku masih belum bisa update… maaf.. maaf…

OKE… terakhir… selamat HARI FLUUFY NH TAHUN YG KE DUA… XD

SEE YA… ah... jangan lupa revie ya... n_n


End file.
